


Mjolnir Gleam and Glow

by Kadorienne



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, songvid, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring back what once was mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjolnir Gleam and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://mylastchances.tumblr.com/post/31393865291/hammer-in-my-pants-let-your-power-shine-make).

To the healing incantation from the movie "Tangled":

Can also be viewed at: <http://belladonna.org/Songvids/MjolnirGleamAndGlow.mov>


End file.
